1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin composition. In particular, the present invention relates to an epoxy resin composition for packaging a semiconductor device, a method of making the same, and a semiconductor device using the same, which exhibits high flame retardance in packages without requiring a halogen-type or phosphorus-type flame retardant, good bending resistance and reflow resistance in packages, and high moldability even in thin packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface-mount ball-grid array-type (BGA-type) packages have recently received a great deal of attention. However, since BGA-type packages have a single-face packaging structure, they tend to bend due to an asymmetrical coefficient of linear thermal expansion. Further, there is a need to prevent bending arising from asymmetrical upper and lower structures in newly introduced packages, such as board-on-chips (BOCs) and multi-chip packages (MCPs). Further, the thickness of packaging materials in new packages, such as BOCs and MCPs, may be decreased to roughly one hundred microns. This small thickness may result in frequent molding defects during packaging, e.g., formation of voids, occurrences of incomplete molding, etc. Thus, there is a need for packaging materials that are suitable to modern package designs.
Further, in view of increasing awareness of the impacts of semiconductor manufacturing on the environment, lead-free soldering processes may be applied to the mounting of semiconductor packages. Lead-free soldering processes suitable for semiconductor packaging may use materials having a higher melting point than that of materials used in conventional lead-containing soldering processes. Accordingly, a considerable increase in reflow temperatures may occur in lead-free soldering processes, which may, in turn, be detrimental to the reliability of the final packages. Thus, there is a need for packaging materials that do not degrade when used in combination with advanced reflow processes, thereby promoting the reliability of the packaged devices.